bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Division(Jak)
The Second Division (二番隊, nibantai; "Squad 2" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, fromerly headed by Captain SoiFon; after her death Yoruichi Shihoin took ovoer, who was also the Captain before SoiFon. Organization The 2nd Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Because the Captain of the 2nd Division also leads the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force in the English dub), the 2nd Division's duties are directly tied in with the Onmitsukidō, each of the top 5 seated officers is in charge of a certain division of the Special Forces. At this time, it is known that the captain is in charge of the Executive Militia, the lieutenant is in charge of the Patrol Unit, and the 3rd Seat is in charge of the Detention Unit. The Second Division HQ has been renovated at the expense of wealthy Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. To accommodate Yoruichi Shihōin any day, any time, every room on every level has heated floors, automatic doors and air conditioning.[1] Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 2nd Division. Since the linking of the Onmitsukidō with the 2nd Division well over 110 years ago, its role may have changed from its original duty. The 2nd Division has been directly linked to the Onmitsukidō for well over 110 years ago by former Captain Yoruichi Shihōin who was Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō before being promoted to a captain. As such the special operations of Soul Society has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with assassination, policing, detention and message couriers. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 2nd Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 2nd. The buildings are amazingly luxurious due to Lieutenant Ōmaeda reconstructing offices using his private fortunes. The offices are said to boast automatic doors and heated floors. The barracks even have a hot spring.[2] The division grounds also holds the Ujimushi no Su (蛆虫の巣, Nest of Maggots).[3] Inside the divisions barracks the Shihōin family crest is embossed into the wall of the audience chamber.[3] Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment As the 2nd Division is led by Suì-Fēng, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Covert Ops, the division has a large number of soldiers especially skilled at stealthy activity. This combat-centric division also possesses a lot of battle skill.[4] Recuritment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[2] Suì-Fēng 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Nothing special. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Nothing special. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Nothing special. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Only join if you're prepared to throw your life away. Marechiyo Ōmaeda 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who will respect me. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Thanks to me, every room in our division office has heated floors, every door opens and shuts automatically, and there's no heat loss! Isn't that awesome! 3. What do you require of new recruits? No one who's going to complain all the time, no noisy guys, and no one who doesn't work! 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I might even invite you guys to my mansion sometimes. Yoruichi Shihoin 1.What kind of individuals are you seeking? '' Ones who are loyal. Also, they have to have a sense of humor. ''2.How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? '' Since I took back over again it's mostly calming, and the tenseness that existed before is mostly gone. ''3.What do you require of new recruits? '' They have to work hard and be great when it comes to teamwork. ''4.Some words for the new Shinigami recruits. '' Stand tall, be strong, and never give up. '''Frank talk!! with the 4th Division lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu' Well, if it's about the 2nd Division, they're most famous for their division offices undergoing remodeling after remodeling, and now the building is amazingly luxurious. Lately, there have even been stories that part of the training room under the division offices have been remodeled to dig out a hot spring. I definitely want one of those for the 4th division. Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who want "a strong female role model" are best suited for the this division as Suì-Fēng is the captain to emulate for that purpose. However, the Association warns that Suì-Fēng is a supreme taskmaster.[5] Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Organizations Category:Divisions Category:2nd Division